


Aren't you my clever boy, Wil?

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda sexting, LITERALLY just sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Texting, kinda but not much, kinda but yes, no beta we die like men, not much oral sex, really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur is bored - and extremely horny. Why not break some rules while waiting for his boyfriend to come home? Exactly.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 154
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Aren't you my clever boy, Wil?

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i said i wont ever write more smut? yeah, me too.  
> i also anoned this i,,,, yes. i hope u enjoy.
> 
> ps: i proofread/edited this a few hours after i posted. sorry if i messed up some parts (i definitely did), english is not my first language and im trying my hardest to get better :)

Wilbur

* 1 attached image *

When will you come home? :(

Wilbur sent another picture of himself — as he sat on their shared bed, placing his center of weight on his heels, looking into the camera with big eyes. There’s hardly anything on him — already if the thin quilt can be called something, and a red blush creeps everywhere on his face as if he was right in the middle of something.

Wilbur

So? :(

Please answer :(

Wilbur

* 1 attached video *

In the video, he just strokes his upper body - but in a way that any hooker would envy. It shows that his hands are shaking a little - his whole body is shaken weakly by a slight trembling, even if it’s not cold. His hand eventually finds the exit on his lower lip and the video ends - as if nothing had happened.

Wilbur

:(

Schlatt

Hm?

Can't you behave?

Wasn’t it not touching yourself when I’m not home?

Why are you breaking the rules, my dear?

Wilbur

I'm not breaking anything :(

When will you come home? :(

Schlatt

I'll be done in twenty minutes.

By the time I get home and I see you did something, you won’t get anything. You can suffer by yourself afterward.

Wilbur

Schlatt :(

Schlatt

Rules are rules, Wil.

  
  


* * *

The front door opened softly — and then a man entered it even quieter and unpacked. Schlatt carefully placed his coat on the hanger and walked through the apartment without a word, only to arrive in the bedroom to find a spread out Wilburt on the bed, whose body was already half as covered by the quilt as in his recordings attached to his messages. His legs tangled together at his ankles, and he was lying on his er back trying to get as much air as possible into his lungs, with one hand under his duvet. At the opening of the room door, he contracted a little, his body relaxed, and looked curiously at the figure of the other man in the doorway, who ran his body through his body nearly ten times, then raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't it not touching yourself without me?" he sat down next to him, slowly, in the small free space on the corner of the bed. 

“Uh, I... I didn’t do anything like that,” Wilbur turned his head to the side and pulled his legs away to give more space to Schlatt, who, for pleasure, placed his right hand on his thigh closer to him, kindly stroking it.

“Mhm? Should I believe you…?" as he spoke, he continued his former activity, being careful not to accidentally raise his hand too high, but still make it suffering for his partner. "Do you want me to believe you and give you what you've been waiting for…?"

Wilbur swallowed and nodded, not wanting to admit that, but, he was misbehaving and wouldn't deserve to get pleasure from him, but oh, how exciting it was to think about it. He nodded again, a little more firmly than last time, and opened his mouth to say, “Yes, please. Please Schlatt, please- ”

"Slower - stop the procession a little," he squeezed his thigh, leaving a handprint on Wilbur's pale skin. “Are you sure about what you’re talking about? Didn't you do anything? ” he leaned closer to heimr, then pressed a tiny kiss to his chest. "Don't you think you were bad, Wil?" his ringing voice imbued with mockery and strength — dominance.

Wilbur staggered his head like a “no” to see if he wouldn’t sell himself like that, but oh - how much he did.

“How about I be kind to you today and maybe,” he raised his index finger to secure what he had to say, “maybe I’ll give you what you want. If you’re being honest with me, you’re always such a clever boy, aren’t you? ” he caressed his thigh with his free hand, again, and let his hands wander higher, stopping at Wilbur's hip, who just sighed softly. "So? Do you want to say something? ”

"I - I" swallowed the brit. “I touched myself until you get home. I couldn't stand it, I'm sorry, ”he looked away, even if he had only looked back at Schlatt half a minute ago.

“And what punishment do you think you deserve for it? What should you get, darling? ”

"You shouldn't touch me… and you shouldn't, and I can't be satisfied."

"Exactly, you always know so beautifully - so why did you break it?"

"I-I"

“Hm? I'd like to hear your reasoning, Wil. Why can't you stay on your ass and listen to me, hm? ” he hissed and slapped the part of Wilbur's thigh that his hand had just reached. 

“I’m listening to you, please, please don’t - don’t leave me here. Please, please - I promise I'll be fine! I can't take it anymore, ”he begged. Schlatt raised an eyebrow, questioningly, looking at his face and smiling.

“I’ll be nice to you for once, hm? Do you want me to be that? ” Wilbur nodded. "Mhm," he murmured. "Well be it."

Schlatt carefully pulled the quilt off Wilbur, which barely covered his higher body from the ground up — yet he looked at him in amazement as he lay there in front of him without anything. He rested one hand on his hip, while the other squeezed his thigh by sliding the former down.

“How about I have fun with you a little bit before, hm? You're going to be a good boy, huh? ” he slapped Wilbur's thigh, on which the other shook, then nodded. "Great" smiled. 

He didn't know how to get started - he also had to take into account that it wasn't just Wilbur who had a painfully strong erection anymore. But it is much easier to play with it.

But oh, oh, to grasp the sight in front of him — the other's naked body, which trembles with every touch and slowly flows down sweat through it, like strain, in what ways it made him greedy. He wanted to devour it, embrace it, show everyone else that this body was just his.

With his hands — now with both — he gently massaged the inside of both thighs, sometimes squeezing it tightly, leaving strong handprints there. Over time, while he was just playing with him down there, he got to take off his own top and unhook his belt. He strapped his belt off painfully and then dropped it next to them, not accidentally undressing completely. 

He slowly raised one hand up to Wilbur's penis, which he eventually took in the palm of his hand, and began to move it comfortably with the help of the pre-secretion. With a playful smile, he leaned down and blew out his air, aiming it exactly at the tip, before the brit trembled all over and sighed softly. Until he took Wilbur's penis into his mouth — for he didn't plan too much — he led his other hand to its buttocks, then slowly circled his finger at the entrance and stood up before inserting it there. Wilbur whimpered uncomfortably at the lack of touch, but trying to be silent to be good, anyway, Schlatt took out one of the drawers next to the bed with their lately used lubricant and then smeared enough of it on his index finger. Sitting back to his previous position, he finally put his finger into Wilbur and was surprised to realize that someone was more open than he should be if he 'did nothing' - and of course he did.

"Mhm, how interesting… tell me, Wil, while you waited for me to come home you accidentally played with your hands?"

Wilbur nodded weakly, sighing at the feeling of the finger inside.

“You’re such a clever boy, Wil…” Schlatt also put his second finger in it, for safety’s sake, no matter how prepared he could be. "You don't even say a word, are you so good to me… hm?" he tilted his head to the side. “Really, now so seriously - is everything okay? You know the most important thing for me is that you enjoy it too. I stop if you don’t want to or don’t specifically like what I mean to do, okay? ” 

"No no! There is no problem! You just mention a lot that I’m very loud and already ... I haven’t behaved well that way and I don’t want you to be angry and- ”his voice stuttered as he spoke.

“Jesus, Wil! Don't you dare worry about that, okay? Let out your voice, because it's so beautiful - I love it. But really, can we go further? Is everything okay besides your worries about you being loud? ” Wilbur nodded. By doing so, he was re-launched into what he had begun - if it could be called something to lead someone to the point of crying.

Wilbur didn't hold back after that — he could be sure the volume wasn't a problem, so he shuddered with lust with every single jolt — especially because he was already waiting too long and simply felt sore from the lack of orgasm — and sighed loudly, she moaned. But over time, he was starting to feel too light, he was starting to think little that only two fingers were moving in him instead of Schlatt. He whimpered again as those two fingers went inside him and finally opened his mouth to say, "Put your dick in me, for the love of God," he growled in frustration.

"Excuse me?" the brunet raised his eyebrows questioningly and pulled his fingers out of him as he began to slowly take off his pants. "What did you say, darling?"

"I-I ... I"

"Um, did the kitten steal your tongue?" he smiled mockingly at him. “You also know that you have to ask nicely what you want. If you’re not a good boy, you only get my fingers, ”he raised his hand, pointing to what he meant by what he had to say. “Beg pretty boy and I’ll fuck you into the mattress if you want,” he shrugged.

"Mhm, mhm - yes… please, please, just do it-"

“Not like that, darling, you know how to beg, right? You're a smart boy, aren't you? My smart, clever boy, mhm? ” he smoothed Wilbur's side, then continued to undress so that they could continue what they had begun. He was already bothered that he wasn't satisfied - even if he enjoyed making his partner suffer.

Wilbur blew one, "yes, I know."

"Then do it, and I'll 'put my dick in you,' as you'd say."

…

"Please, please - master, please, make me yours so that no one can believe otherwise."

“Mhm, my clever boy” smiled at him, then, after applying an amount of lubricant to his own erect penis, he slowly squeezed himself into the brit's hole and hissed. He had already experienced his own erection as torture and almost saw stars when a smaller spark of satisfaction appeared in front of him. 

Paying attention to Wilbur's movements — his sounds, he began to carefully accelerate his pace so that he didn't accidentally get too much or possibly painful what he was doing.

By the time he got into his comfortable pace, he reached under Wilbur's chin with one hand to turn his head toward him and began to move the other slowly over the brit's cock.

"Mhm, look at me," he whimpered to him. “Moan my name as I show you are mine, mhm? Will you do it for me, darling? ”

"Mmm - Schlatt!" he moaned. “Schlatt! Please… mmhmAh! ”

“Good boy” took his hand from under his chin and smoothed his face, finally stopping his hand on his chest, pointing a little towards his neck. "Can I?"

“Mhm, mhm! Please! There is not much left! MhAh! ” Wil nodded between his constant moans, then Schlatt's hand slowly wandered to his neck, which he only gently squeezed. He stepped up his pace a tiny degree, his hands speeding up — so much so that within nearly two minutes, the fruit of Wilbur's orgasm was already in his palm. But that didn’t stop himer from throwing himerself into the other man without stopping. Until, he finally emptied his own pleasure into his partner, following it with great groaning. He waited for his breath to settle a little — Wilbur's, too — then slowly pulled out of him and leaned beside him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked between two big sighs. 

"Mhm," Wilbur nodded. " 'm tired " he murmured.

“Of course, dear. Come on, ”he held his hand with his clean hand to at least get him to sit up. “We’re going to take a shower quickly and then you can relax, hm? What do you think?"

Wilbur nodded, then sat up tardily, feeling a little uncomfortable with the many feelings he had, and took Schlatt's hand to go the bathroom with him.

He must have slept peacefully that evening, cuddling with his sweetheart with fresh covers underneath them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3 i hope you had fun  
> \- anon


End file.
